


【盾冬】万物生长

by zeroland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroland/pseuds/zeroland
Summary: ABO生子。





	1. Chapter 1

刚揣上崽那会儿，巴基还什么感觉都没有，每天照常早早起床去河边打水洗漱，弯腰拎起捆成一垛一垛的干草，甚至还跑去边境上一年一度的交流小集市，买回了一只叫莉莉的羊羔。

羊很安分，他单臂抱起来，走过一大块草原，三个原住民的小屋子，接着穿过一片长满酸甜浆果的树林，跨越一条环绕着瓦坎达的河流，他的小木屋就在河边。屋前晾着他换下来的袍子，在空中飘得仿若一条游鱼。

莉莉是只坡脚的小母羊，如果巴基没有买下她她就要变成餐桌上的烤全羊了，不会有现在这样漂亮的绒毛和眼睛，是他小屋里的常客，连吃的草料都是最新鲜的，免不了让其他的羊嫉妒，史蒂夫也嫉妒，说你从来没这么抱着我摸过。

巴基：“当初你还夸她好看！”

“没有，”史蒂夫大声地说道，“我从来没说过这种话。”

他吃醋的样子像极了当年那个布鲁克林的小男孩，每当他跟女生约会或者接吻，送姑娘们糖果和礼物的时候史蒂夫总是跟在他的身后否认这个否认那个，用艺术性的眼光否决了一朵又一朵巴基要送出去的花，最后巴基嘴里叼着一根狗尾巴草，把一大朵刚刚顺手买回来的橙色海芋花别到他的耳朵旁边，说是衬他的金发，衬极了。然后史蒂夫，那个像小炮仗一样一点就炸的史蒂夫，居然闷声不吭地接受了。把花插在床头的花瓶里，一直等到她枯萎都没舍得扔。

莉莉无声无息地嚼着他的袖子。腹部的绒毛暖呼呼地包裹住巴基的手指，包住那些茧子和被草叶划出来的伤痕，指甲有一点长了，但一个人剪终归是不方便，他现在走路都有时候会摇摇晃晃地不自觉往左偏，就好像那一截重量仍然挂在他的肩膀上，沉甸甸的。巴基其实知道是他心里那一块还没放下呢。只是像泰坦尼克号沉入北冰洋那样，庞然大物消失在海面，但是废墟在海水下面被侵蚀，长满绿色的植物。

史蒂夫说他永远都不必上战场了。他有这样的权利，必须要这么做，他可以在瓦坎达重新找回安稳，平静和本来就该属于他的幸福。

他这么嘟囔着的时候正把脸埋在巴基的颈侧，温热的呼吸穿过他的长发丝丝缕缕地覆盖皮肤，奇妙地激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。巴基现在想起来都会觉得那一小块皮肤不自觉地热起来，仿佛史蒂夫磨磨蹭蹭吹出来的那一小股气流就永远被困在他的肩头上了似的。他们的第一次在昆式机上，那个时候他脑子还有点不清醒，史蒂夫也不清醒，脸上腰上都带着伤，他把飞机设置成自动模式然后走过来抱他，揽着他的腰往他的怀里带。巴基系着安全带，被禁锢在座位上，安全带柔韧，他总感觉自己在被拉扯成两半，一半放任自己趴在史蒂夫的肩膀上，另一半生拉硬拽地要把他关回牢笼，史蒂夫在吻他，急躁地找上他的唇然后亲吻，手指反复地在他脸上摩挲，仿佛在确认什么。他老是怕他这么一动弹巴基就会消失了，像以前很多很多次那样一个招呼都不打就找不到了。他们很少有这样的独处时刻，上了战场之后就再也没有过了。史蒂夫抱着他，如同抱着当年巴基送给他的那个小陶瓷狗狗，它后来在一次打扫的时候摔成了碎片。史蒂夫抱着碎片，扎得满手都是血，但是他不在乎。

窗外是云，遇上气流的时候飞机就震颤几下，像他们交叠在一起的身体。这具身体很久没有被打开过了，Omega不在发情期，分泌不出甜蜜的液体，但是仍然完整地接纳了史蒂夫的全部，他一寸寸推进然后巴基仰起头，他抓着他金色的短发，腿被抬起来，下面又酸又涨，他在哭。不知道为什么他就是在哭，就好像原来包裹在他周围的那层冰一点点地被融化，化成了暖呼呼的水，咸涩地从他的眼尾滑下来，混合着他全部的委屈和痛苦，巴基无声地张开了嘴巴，哭得悄无声息，眼泪和埋在他身体里的那个东西一样滚烫。史蒂夫也在哭，这个布鲁克林来的傻小子把自己哭成了一只花猫，冲开了脸上糊着的血和灰，重新露出一点下面干净柔软的那个史蒂夫，巴基想他的alpha真是傻气，哪有人一边哭还一边干得那么用力的呢，他莽莽撞撞地要命，美国队长的盾牌能破开一切阻碍。他挤进他狭窄的不断收缩的甬道里，史蒂夫顶开他的闭合的生殖腔，把东西都留在里面，一直到士兵的小腹都鼓起来。巴基第一次觉得自己是满的，不是空空荡荡的，他灵魂有一部分的名字叫做史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，不可撕裂的一部分。他终于又变得完整了起来。

史蒂夫？他小声地叫他的名字，我们以前做过这个？

没有。史蒂夫拱在他的胸前，摇了摇头，但是我是从那时候开始想这个的。巴基。他笑起来，我想这个想了七十年。

你不知道我是Omega。

这无关紧要巴克，从来都不是首要的。只是你，只是因为你。他有点语无伦次了，你知道的。从来都是你。

然后又是没完没了的，打赢了或者打不赢的战争。

有时候巴基会梦见过去的人，大声训话的菲利普上校和他的队友们，幽灵们。他发自内心地觉得上校有一句话说得很对，上过战场的人，都会把自己永远地留在那里。他们打了七十年，还没打完，但是敌人永远在换，变来变去，令人困惑。

但是什么呢，一切都在好转，所有人都这么说，特查拉，苏睿，山姆还有偶尔会出现的旺达，说得最多的就是史蒂夫。他脏兮兮地坐在电子仪器前面捣鼓镜头，巴基仔细地看他，用狙击手的观察力，看见他眉骨上新愈合的伤口，留长了的头发和长出来的胡茬，手背上被弹片划破了，包了一圈绷带，史蒂夫特意把手藏起来不让他看，背在身后面或者躲开镜头，但是巴基一看他的眼神就知道了，顺便还有山姆和娜塔莎的提示，某些方面他们有着莫名其妙的默契，史蒂夫就像被三个老母亲包围的小狮子，嗷嗷叫着捕获猎物之后总是来不及炫耀自己有多厉害，就被按在爪子下面仔细查看毛发里的伤口，他气死了，又气又好笑，撇着嘴转移话题，巴基说；看吧，史蒂夫，谁才是没长大的那个。那些受伤的借口你在十六岁之前都已经用过一遍了。

不远处的队友们都心领神会地哈哈大笑起来。

史蒂夫很受伤，他露出那种“我被伤透了心你让队长失望了”的表情。他让巴基写下来，写某月某日史蒂夫很伤心，所以巴恩斯先生必须补偿他一个吻，此条永久有效。

巴基有一个小小的日记本，以前的本子都在逃跑的过程中被回收了，大概是被当成了研究用的材料，他有点可惜里面夹着的简报，每一张都是他从报纸上剪下来的关于史蒂夫的消息。他们把他拍得不如真人好看，头盔卡在下巴上挤出一点点不分明的肉肉来。但是只有他会看得这么仔细。史蒂夫抱着他在各个地方滚来滚去的空当里答应他要拍一张好看的照片，作为日记本第一页的内容，但是寄回来的照片大部分都是迷之角度，背景是武器库或者尘土飞扬的沙漠，史蒂夫的两颊被太阳晒得通红，还在对着镜头笑，应该是娜塔莎教他的，女孩子们对拍照总是更有心得一点，知道要拿着手机找角度，但是被美国队长学起来就变得乱七八糟，让人不肯相信他的艺术天赋。巴基从一大堆照片里选出一张最满意的，找了苏睿帮他洗出来然后贴在本子里。其他的也不舍得删，在手机里建了个相册保存好，但是后来很多就变成了群组里每日斗图用的表情包，比如“队长对你很失望”之类的。他们可爱死这个了。

史蒂夫通常一个月才能回来一次，架着他的小飞机，熟门熟路地进入瓦坎达的层层屏障，特查拉一开始还会特地找他聚聚，表达一下对老友的尊重，但是后来也就放任史蒂夫打了个招呼就往边境跑。巴基的身体逐渐恢复之后以前从没有过的困扰也随之而来，比如Omega每个月的发情期，手术结束之后第一个热潮期来临的时候他还在河边洗衣服呢，抱着木桶起身突然脚上一软，哆哆嗦嗦地在地上趴了好一会儿，难以言说的热量在小腹汇聚，还有阵阵隐痛。巴基脸红了一瞬，因为他意识到自己在流水。有什么东西从那个地方流出来，他不得不抛下洗干净的衣服，趁自己还有力气蹒跚地走到小屋里然后把门关上。他变得湿漉漉的，不仅是因为胸前的布料被河水打湿了。空气也变得燥热起来，他伸出手指往下一摸，发现自己底下的袍子都湿透了。

史蒂夫几乎是跑着来的，回来就发现门被关住了，巴基的信息素一点都不明显，是很淡很淡的苹果的清甜的味道，他一开始还以为巴基在屋子里吃苹果，走近了才发现事情不对劲。美国队长老脸一红，四倍的自制力瓦解得一塌糊涂，差点把门框上挂着的帘子整个扯下来。你要冷静史蒂夫，可他又想，去他妈的冷静。巴基躺在角落里，铺好的床铺上，正掀起袍子的下摆好奇又无奈地研究着怎么样停止身体的异状，他觉得自己快变成一个破水桶了，腿上黏糊糊的痒得要命。

史蒂夫走过来蹲在毯子边上，他喘得厉害一边又攥住了巴基沾满了液体的手指，放在嘴边，声音很低：巴基，你发情了。

巴基说：我知道。可是我停不下来这个。

他的脸上爬上了可疑的红晕，真的像个苹果那样，蛇在引诱亚当偷食禁果，史蒂夫老早就是个凡人，有七情六欲，只不过只对着特定的人罢了。而时隔多年他才知道他风流倜傥的中士是个非常容易害羞的家伙。比如在他把他按倒在柔软床铺里扒干净衣服的时候，巴基就用那种装出来的镇定瞧着他，史蒂夫没忍住笑了，又被他软绵绵地瞪了一眼。

他手指上的黏液已经被alpha蹭了个干净，史蒂夫没怎么停顿地就开始脱掉身上的衣服，然后结结实实地覆上来，用手抚摸他的背，亲吻他圆润的蝴蝶骨和后颈，巴基的腺体里散发出苹果成熟之后的味道，史蒂夫用嘴唇磨蹭了一下之后用上了舌头和牙齿，又舔又咬，alpha的信息素涌入腺体，可以有效地抚慰巴基的紧张感。他绷紧的手臂肌肉开始放松下来，巴基开始试着喘气，一呼一吸，一呼一吸，不再咬着下唇，越来越多分泌的唾液，他急切地咽下去。史蒂夫凑过来吻他，用自己的舌头来勾他的，另外一只手就从他因为接吻而抬起的胸前滑下去。长了茧子的指腹按压他的乳头，巴基从喉咙里发出呜咽声，这让他快乐，又让他觉得羞耻。他完全地陷进毯子里，承受着史蒂夫的撞击，他让他软绵绵地变成了一块苹果馅饼。没有被深入探索过的地方顺着alpha的戳刺打开一个小口，他紧张地攥紧了被单，无意识地抽噎了几下，史蒂夫像安慰小孩子那样拍他的背，说没关系的巴基，没关系的。他进入生殖腔，胀大成结，又坏心眼儿地堵着口子不让他射进去的东西流出来。巴基先是觉得疼，但是后来就被一种奇异的感觉替代了，连脚趾都难耐地蜷缩起来。他需要这个，他实话实说，他太他妈需要这个了。需要史蒂夫，需要他严丝合缝地贴着他，占有他，这令人感到安全。

巴基的热潮期要比别人短很多，几乎一天就结束了，几次下来史蒂夫抱着他用胡子磨蹭他赤裸的肩头，然后摇头晃脑地叹息了一声。巴基的笑声闷在喉咙里，他接着用力地翻了一个白眼。

就好像，我不在发情期，你就不会操我一样。老罗杰斯。

通常那一整天他们都不会再出去了，巴基的床头总是摆着一些小零嘴，很久以来的习惯，以前史蒂夫还瘦瘦小小的时候巴基就把给他带的巧克力和肉脯都放在床头，撕成一小条一小条地喂给他，然后是水，史蒂夫并不一定能把这些东西都咽下去，只能这么生硬地，折磨人似的硬生生地往里面塞，多少充盈一点贫瘠的胃部。现在好了，他壮得能一口气吃下四块牛排，巴基都快养不起他了，每天忧心忡忡地数着自己的羊，要知道，史蒂夫和山姆觊觎它们很久了，非常热切地想偷一只去做成香喷喷的烤羊排。

史蒂夫把一只手放在他鼓起来的小腹上，里面满满当当的盛着他的微凉的液体，还没流干净，总有一部分是会留在里面的。他突然没头没脑地说道，我们会有孩子的巴基，就好像巴恩斯中士瞬间消失了的腹肌组成了孩子的一部分，提供了一张温软的床和足够的营养。巴基费劲地低头看看，又抬腿蹭了蹭史蒂夫现在偃旗息鼓的老二，用脚趾滑过龟头又夹了一下，在史蒂夫的嘶声里被抓回来困在他两条臂膀中间，史蒂夫揉着他的胸的手又下去握住他的阴茎，自己重新昂扬起来的老二威胁地抵在巴基的股沟里，我要干到你怀孕，巴克。

巴基被又一波的热潮期烧得昏昏沉沉的，被翻成侧躺的姿势，然后史蒂夫握着他的脚腕拉开他一条腿就着这个姿势操他。他喜欢这个姿势。他第一次做梦就是这个姿势，史蒂夫分开他进入他，他们在窄小的行军床上死命地抚摸亲吻对方，像是打九头蛇一样纵深进入腹地。史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵说巴基我告诉你一个秘密，他说我早就知道你是Omega了，在布鲁克林那会儿就知道了。

巴基条件反射地抖了一下，甬道不住地痉挛，又紧又热地缠住史蒂夫的老二，他扭着身体转过头迷迷糊糊地看史蒂夫，鲜艳的漂亮的嘴唇因为惊讶而微微张开，忍耐不住地露出细碎的呻吟。

操。操你的。巴基太想打他了，想抓住他的头发把他拉过来接吻，咬他的嘴唇他的舌尖直到鲜血淋漓，可是他少了一只胳膊本来就不方便，史蒂夫还把他的右臂牢牢地固定住了，根本动弹不得，于是巴基又说了一次，操你的。他这会儿可是真哭了，就只是稀里哗啦地往下掉眼泪，横跨七十年的绝望和情愫排山倒海似的得到了回应，在他们还是史蒂夫和巴基的时候谁都没有真正实现对彼此的诺言，却在他们已经不是原来的那个人的未来得到了答案。巴基想起自己第一次分化在发情期气势汹汹到来的时候他把自己关在房间里，锁了门锁了窗，抱着被子难受得一塌糊涂，做梦的时候都是那个小个子，他修长的手指和微凉的皮肤，单薄的嘴唇的金色的短发，身上清淡的药味。但他不能说这个，一边用手指操到自己高潮一边在余韵里哆哆嗦嗦地喊他最好的朋友的名字，他不能够。

史蒂夫贴着他，耳朵里满是胸腔里心脏的跳动的声音。都是我的错，巴基，我总以为我们会回去的。史蒂夫吮去他的眼泪，又把他的脸舔得湿乎乎的，我以为我们总会打完那场仗的。

他们又一次达到高潮，史蒂夫把积蓄在阴茎和睾丸里的液体一股脑儿地都留在里面，直到什么东西也不剩下。天已经快黑了，太阳要落山，明天换上一个新的，有晚归的人在大声唱歌，声音晃晃悠悠地飘得很远，像是昏黄路灯下的烟，扭曲在空气中然后消失。

巴基累得实在没力气动弹了，又觉得外面太冷，只好不断挪动着往下，史蒂夫把他裹在被子里，他们闻起来像苹果派和橙子汽水，每一个夏日慵懒的午后和穿过布鲁克林街道的风，没什么比这更好的了。

在很长很长一段时间之内他们都这样过，一个人满世界灰头土脸地跑，做他想做的事，让这个世界变得更好一点，另一个人就在这里学会寻找平静，把自己完整地拼贴起来，搭建好骨架再覆盖上血肉，最后放上一颗鲜活跳动的滚烫的心脏。

巴基想不到比这更好的事情了。

他仍然要进行身体检查，关于各种各样潜在的外在的后遗症，关于他血液里流淌了七十年的不知成分的血清，关于他脑子里的清除指令。他坦然接受这个，他平躺在检查台上，看见墨绿色的数据流正在自己的眼前飞奔，人的各项物质构成都可以被完全的数据化，骨骼密度，血糖浓度，白细胞红细胞，神经中枢神经末梢。但是记忆和情感不能，爱也不能。

巴基一直会记得那一天。

“巴基，”苏睿公主难得有一天不叫他巴恩斯中士，女孩儿的声音都在打着颤，他的心一下子揪紧了，那一瞬间他想着大概他脑子里的东西还是没有清干净，只有这一种可能，他注定要背负着这一切，巴基 · 巴恩斯这个名字七十多年前就被诅咒了，他并不觉得难过，只是不知道该怎么跟他的男孩开口。但是他得先独自面对这个。

但是事情的发展跟他预想的情况并不一样，太不一样了。巴基从没想过这个。苏睿伸出手小心翼翼地贴上他的肚子，在他困惑又紧张的眼神中把剩下的话补完：“你有孩子了。”

巴基呆住了。

苏睿又重复了一遍：“你怀孕了。”

就那么一会儿功夫很多个念头刷刷刷地从他脑子里过去了，他不知道自己原来还能记得清楚这么多事情。比如他刚分化成Omega时母亲的担忧和瑞贝卡的亲吻，他的妹妹趴在他的床边吻他的手指，问他哥哥你的病什么时候能好呀；他不断注入的抑制剂，冰凉的液体和气味注射进腺体时的疼痛；史蒂夫伏在他的背上，他令人心安的重量和气味，他说他要干到他怀孕。

这个小混蛋向来言出必行。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，我很好……”他小声地嘟囔着，一边弯腰找他的鞋子，动作刚起个头才想起来自己柔软的腹腔里已经有了一个新的生命，然后又迟钝地回忆起今天早上他跑步，和小孩子们在山坡上打滚，蹲下来抱羊，毫无保护措施地活蹦乱跳。他心虚又愧疚地想着，要是老罗杰斯知道了非得把他锁在家里不让他出去了。

谁都不会想到这样一个人曾经会是令人闻风丧胆的杀手。他看起来安静，柔软，忧伤，像是冰凌下包裹着的黑巧克力酱。巴基在路上慢慢地走着，有一种古怪而茫然的安适感。这是他再次醒来之后的第一个春天，河面上的冰块正在逐渐融化，草原上多的是野花野兔子，邻居家的小崽子学会了走路，但还是走几步就耍赖似的伸手要抱抱，风里有花的草的泥土的清香。

是春天。而光正在铺洒大地。

而他正在回家。


	2. 若叶时代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期日常

一直到第三个月，那种感觉才真正明晰起来，史蒂夫抱他的时候说他跟上个星期比起来重了一点，巴基一开始觉得是日子闲散下来自己吃得太多了，锻炼得又不够，还有点不好意思，但是后来转念一想是因为孩子在长大，两个人的食量怎么说都会比一个人吃的分量要多一些，于是他低头掀开袍子看自己的肚子，腹部起伏的弧度也不是很明显，倒是腹肌确实是变软了，界限一点点变淡，有点像在高温中软掉的白巧克力。

在最开始的轻微的呕吐和嗜睡的症状过去之后，他不再那么惊慌、惴惴不安，不再大概率上每隔几天就会被噩梦惊醒，寒冷的腐败的东西回来找他，找史蒂夫，找他们的孩子，他总是梦见这些，切断的联系，黑暗中的窒息，和逐渐冷却下去的身体，再也睁不开的蓝眼睛。史蒂夫说他是个小傻瓜，巴基觉得这一点说服力也没有，到底谁才是他们中间最傻气的那一个，这个问题永远都不会有标准答案出现。春天的夜晚还不是那么暖和，他不愿意把厚被子撤下去，穿着睡衣又太热了，于是每晚睡前两个人都会脱得光溜溜的，只留一条内裤。史蒂夫习惯性地用右手护着他的肚子，许久不用武器之后手指上的茧子也有点变软了，带着点微弱的粗糙，然后拿胡子来蹭他的额头，巴基给他修剪过几回，但是短短的胡茬总有抄袭托尔或者山姆或者特查拉的嫌疑——史蒂夫为此愤愤不平了很久——于是放任他留长了一点，反正呢，等到夏天他觉得热了，或者小崽子不喜欢daddy的脸上毛绒绒的时候，史蒂夫总会自己找个合适的方式刮干净。

不过巴基喜欢他的胡子，史蒂夫的选择总是令人出乎意料，但结果恰到好处。他醒来之后第一眼见到的史蒂夫像个活脱脱的流浪汉，散发着一股子焦躁、疲惫、兴奋、又饿了好几顿的混合起来的气味，Alpha的黑色制服和土黄色围巾——也许那块布有别的作用，不过它碍事地围在史蒂夫的脖子上，勉强叫它围巾——脏兮兮的，一点也不像当初那个爱干净的罗杰斯家的小子。但是脸上的表情却快活地要命，这点也不像，美国队长是公众心目中著名的严肃正经的代名词，但是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯不是，他扑过来，一点也没放松力道地把他圈进怀里，用那两条胳膊，笑得连眼角都在放光，声音都不自觉地放软了，黏黏糊糊地像含了块糖。

史蒂夫热爱拥抱。他的手先圈上他的肩膀然后一路下滑到腰，就抱住不动了，轻而易举地就让人想到大型的金毛犬，他像个小火炉，暖烘烘，热乎乎的，巴基在给他画画的时候喜欢把他画成一个太阳或者金灿灿的橙子，非常霸道地占据了整张纸，史蒂夫看到了就笑，然后背着他用笔在上面涂抹，有凭借自己宽阔的脊背的遮挡不让他看，等到成品展示，巴基才发现他画的太阳下面多了一颗发芽的土豆。

他几乎是一瞬间就从史蒂夫上扬的嘴角里反应过来了。“真没想到，”他哼哼着把史蒂夫从小木凳上一点点踹下去，脚趾头不讲理地胡乱用力，蹬在全美情人性感火辣的屁股上，史蒂夫就只是微调了个角度继续拆他新买的画笔，“我在你眼里居然只是个土豆！”

史蒂夫挑了一支碳素笔，削尖，他的手很稳：“你是最性感的那一颗，巴基，你看，你还会发芽。”他又在土豆上面画了双很圆的眼睛，接着涂上胡茬，又给太阳和土豆之间加了几道混合着金粉的颜料，巴基鼓着脸看他胡作非为，史蒂夫签完名之后把画往墙上比了比：“我们挂在这儿怎么样？正对着门，一进来就能看见。”

巴基就说，“哦，好啊，你现在要把土豆挂在墙上了。”

他有点难得的情绪外露，不是不高兴的那种，史蒂夫显然喜欢看到他有精力回嘴，巴基开始找回他们之间的最舒服最自然的那种相处方式，磕磕绊绊的跳跃式的频率，而不是两个人都绷得紧紧的，说话都带着刻意的礼貌，深怕会伤害到彼此。

画出土豆的人把手伸过来，他的手指上还沾着乱七八糟的颜料，可那已经准确无误地糊到了巴基的脸颊上，他后面是堵墙，史蒂夫计算好的，他根本没地方躲，巴基索性不动，任凭史蒂夫得手之后猛地朝他扑过去，在混乱之中整盘颜料倒在史蒂夫的胸口，还染黄了他的胡子，即使那本来就是棕色的，现在看起来更为闪亮。

巴基兴高采烈地笑起来：“我抓住你了，小混蛋。”

史蒂夫趁机把手上的颜料全部抹在巴基的袍子上，然后箍着他的胳膊：“是我抓住你了。”

隔着柔软的布料，两具身体贴合着，微妙地察觉出某些变化来，比如更加圆润的轮廓和饱满的弧度，然后他们后知后觉地想起巴基不应该做这么大幅度的动作，至少在这个时候。他才刚度过流产危险期没多久，才第三个月。

即将成为爸爸的两个男人僵硬而狼狈地趴在地上，一个躺着，一个压在他上面，像是知道自己犯了错的愧疚的孩子，僵持着安静了好一会儿，史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，巴基鼓着腮帮子给他回应，温热的气流盘旋着扑到彼此的脸上，带着新鲜牛角面包和苹果馅饼的气息，史蒂夫又眨眨眼，把被两个人挤在中间的那只手拿出去，摸索着隔着衣服摸上巴基的腰侧，安抚性地在腰窝里转圈，他小声道：“你没事吧？”

巴基先摇摇头，他努力感知着肚子里的动静，小家伙大概见惯了这些，安稳得很，连手指头都不动弹一下，自然也就没心思对两个老爸进行抗议，于是巴基也小声地回复他：“没事。”

他又小小声地：“是我的错。”

“嘿，永远别这么说，巴克，”史蒂夫止住他的话，手指嵌进他腰侧，试图把他飘忽的情绪拉回来，他注视着巴基的眼睛，“我们只是，缺乏经验，不知道该怎么去爱他。”

从来没有人告诉他们应该怎样照顾好怀孕的伴侣或者，怎样做一个孩子的爸爸。在布鲁克林的不怎么好过的少年时代，史蒂夫得了肺炎死去的母亲在离去前最大的心愿是希望他能够活下去，他的儿子从她温暖的子宫来到这个寒冷的人间，带着虚弱的躯壳和过度坚韧的品格，以及一颗金子一样的心。史蒂夫过早地断了奶，贫瘠的物质无法带来丰沛的奶水，他的印象里母亲护士服下的乳房干瘪地像两颗干苹果，他的乳牙卡进她的皮肤里试图吮吸，却只尝到了腥咸的血的味道。人们谈论Alpha和Omega的关系更像是在讨论一个人和他的所有物，支配和被支配者，Omega被当成稀缺的容器，用来承载生命延续的地方，子宫是有价值的，而没有人关心责任、平等和爱在生活里应该有的地位。

巴基也没什么机会从妈妈那里了解到一个omega会如何孕育一个新的生命。巴恩斯夫人给他生了弟弟妹妹，而他残存的，最清晰的记忆里，他瘦削的母亲坐在摇椅上，脸被壁炉映成一片少女般的粉红色。她在叫他过去，Jimmy，到这儿来，他的棉拖鞋在地板上摩擦出柔软的沙沙声，母亲的手指粗糙了一些，比他的大，牵引着他抚摸到她隆起的腹部，就像是看着另一个时空出生的自己。他至今记得那种悸动，他的妹妹似乎感应到了他，在母亲的肚子里动作着，那层肌肤上有一个小点正在凸起，正好画在巴基的掌心，这是他第一次感知到她，巴基惊讶地缩回手，把头靠在母亲的膝盖上，注视着那一个小点，过了没多久又消失了，三个月之后他有了妹妹，她出生的时候皱巴巴的，像只剥了皮的小老鼠（要是瑞贝卡知道他这么形容过她一定会从轮椅上爬起来揍他一顿），巴基扒在婴儿床边看，两双过于相似的绿眼睛，她的手那么小，又那么脆弱，好像一碰就会变成碎片，然而巴基小心翼翼地伸出手去，轻轻地用拳头包住了她的手，圆圆的指头划过他的手心，他忽然颤栗。

只是他还什么都不知道，那是个很平静的午后，他刚认识了一个叫史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯的新朋友，他们简直一拍即合，兴奋地闹腾了一个下午，好不容易道了再见各自回家，巴基觉得困了，壁炉又暖和又舒服，母亲身上散发着特有的安全感，于是他打着哈欠，跟肚子里的小家伙说了声你好呀。巴基 · 巴恩斯最后一次全然地在母亲的怀抱里安睡，做了一个带点草莓味硬糖的梦，然后他的人生如同脱轨的列车，一去不回头。

直到他第一天听到自己怀孕的消息，他首先想到多年前在母亲肚子上凸出来的那个手指头的形状，接着想到史蒂夫，那个傻小子，他拥抱着他的样子就好像世界上只剩下他们两个人，破碎的灵魂粘贴在一起，这里补上一点，那里补上一点，至少把一颗心脏补全了，泵出沸腾的血液。、

给他打电话吧。他躺在草地上出神地看着天空，一朵云变成狗又变成树，最后散得一干二净。给他打电话吧，巴基想。

于是他就这么做了，他的手机里只有寥寥几个联系人，在史蒂夫的名字前面加了个A，他就顺理成章地排在了第一个，头像的照片是上个月旺达偷拍完发给他的，是史蒂夫跟他视频时笑得一脸傻乎乎的样子，山姆眼疾手快地把它做成了表情包，“笑得像个240磅的队长”。史蒂夫的脾气比他要好得多，直接导致山姆坚信他的翅膀不会有生命危险。

他盯着那个头像出神地看了一会儿，好半天才意识到自己在笑，刻意地把嘴角扯平，抿嘴，皱眉，可是肌肉一旦放松之后就不自觉地恢复成微笑的表情，他不是在模拟一种情绪，而是真的感觉到快乐。

信息流传递花费了五秒的时间。那时候史蒂夫正在阿尔卑斯山脚下的一个小镇里补给，伪装成游客穿着蓝色的冲锋衣，雪把胡子和头发都吹白了，活脱脱一个圣诞老人，春雪并不像冬季一样猛烈，但是从上一个冬季保留下来的尚未融化的积雪仍然是个很大的困扰。他艰难地把脚从雪地里拔出来，还好靴子的材料是经过特殊加工的，防水又保暖，不会把脚冻僵。

史蒂夫的脸出现在那一端，冻得红红的鼻尖和嘴巴里呼出的热气，把屏幕都给吹花了，于是拿着袖子擦了擦，结果忘了袖子已经被冻得硬邦邦的了。史蒂夫看着花成一片的屏幕，无奈地在里面分辨巴基的鼻子眼睛嘴巴，春天的瓦坎达已经被嫩绿色铺满了，他的脸旁边旺盛地生长着一簇蓝色的野花。

“嗨，巴基。”

他感受到了姗姗来迟的嫉妒，因为他的爱人正在微笑，那些笑容本来只该是他的，他真切触摸到的皮肤和柔软的胡茬，胸腔里满载喜悦的跳动，而现在，巴基的笑容也许同时给了花，给了天空，给了风和叶子，还给了屏幕，接着才击中他的心脏，这不公平。

他们絮絮叨叨地说一些事，安静的成分多一些，巴基会问他在什么地方，有时候也不会，他说关于羊，关于瓦坎达的琐事，史蒂夫说他这么些天跑过的地方，错过的特产，后面的人追得紧，也没什么机会去吃当地的好吃的，不知道真相的人给他们这群身份不明同时又带去正义的家伙起了个诨名叫幽灵小队，史蒂夫撇嘴，但我不喜欢他们叫我幽灵队长，听起来跟红骷髅是同一个品种的。

“你比他帅多了。”巴基由衷地称赞道。

“我当然知道这一点。”有了一个非常会说情话的伴侣之后，史蒂夫受过的称赞已经让他掌握了怎样心安理得地接受赞美的本事，巴基会吻着他的胸膛说你的胸肌真漂亮，喉结该死的性感，所有人都应该知道这一点，他停顿了一下，不过这他妈的都是我的了。

“嗯哈，而且那么帅的你要做爸爸了。”巴基接着说道。他也没想到自己什么腹稿都不打，就直接说了，就好像在说我今晚吃了什么一样稀松平常。不过。一粥一饭，三个人，一个家，  
确实是太普通的事情了，大部分人都会经历这些，只是他们都以为自己不会拥有了而已。

他仍旧记得史蒂夫在视频那头呆滞的、如同贫穷了大半辈子的人忽然听见自己中了六千万那样的茫然和喜悦，这种情绪一瞬间冲垮了他各种身体反应的处理器，语言和面部表情根本无法表达。现在的史蒂夫是一个显示着404的网页，他正在处理过载的信息流，只来得急重复一句：“我当然知道这一点。”

哦。天哪。史蒂夫简直要咬到自己舌头了。

总有那么一些时间他会产生幻觉，以为自己仍然在冰海之下不曾醒来，所以骨缝里都泛着砭骨的冷意，他最鲜活的那一刻是最接近死亡的那一刻，所有的情绪都可以不再被掩藏，他完完整整地变成史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，在海水冻结一切之前，他安静地坐在机舱里流眼泪，为了终于会到来的而他和很多人都不会再见到了的未来，为了死亡，为了孤独和寒冷。他一直记得巴基在参军前带他去的未来科技展，霍华德介绍的会飞的汽车，那次实验失败了，以后也再没有成功过。被唤醒之后的两个月，他脱离观察期，被允许可以自由行动，史蒂夫坐在巴基的衣冠冢前面，敲了敲他的墓碑说，你看，巴克，七十年了，也没有会飞的汽车，这根本不是未来，你在骗我。

然而他当初怎么也抓不住的过去和现在，总是一次次分离的那个人正在对他说：“史蒂夫，我们有孩子了，你要做爸爸了。”

史蒂夫感受到他的思念和回家的欲望正在成指数倍数增长，原本是他和巴基之间的精神连接，现在又多了融合着他们血肉的一个小生命，无名而强大地力量拧成一节拉扯着他，整个胸腔都充盈着饱胀感，鼓鼓囊囊地要撑破他。

“巴基，你现在觉得怎么样，你的身体还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

巴基用大拇指指甲轻轻刮了一下脖颈上的腺体，上面的咬痕已经结痂了，然后摇摇头。摇完之后他才意识到史蒂夫一口气问了这么多的问题，于是又连忙点点头：“我觉得，我很好，还不错，真的。”

“史蒂夫。”他说，“我们会让他平安长大。”

“我们会的。”史蒂夫回答道，他的眼睛蓝得像海。从他接受血清试验的那一刻开始，他的血液就是独一无二的，最好的实验样本，战时有很多优秀而强壮美丽的女性Omega，她们本不应该出现在战场上，但是史蒂夫知道她们都是被派来的。一旦他爱上其中某一个，她就会孕育下一个带有超级士兵基因的孩子，没有人会让他像一个普通的孩子一样长大的，他会被关起来，从小接受训练，变成一台机器，物尽其用。史蒂夫不愿意看到这些

而他和巴基，他们是两个超级士兵，两个流离失所的过时之人。

但是他们会有一个孩子，他们会像普通人一样生活。他们就是两个来自布鲁克林的、一不小心经历了太多的事的普通人，现在一切都要回到正轨上了。

“我们会的，巴基。等我回来。

“当然。”巴基凑过去亲吻屏幕，假装这样就能够吮掉从史蒂夫发红的眼角里偷偷流下来的那滴眼泪。

 

他们终于想起要从地上爬起来，巴基撑起他的身体，略带笨拙地移动到一边，像一块艰难翻面的煎饼，史蒂夫让他坐回到原来的小木凳上，自己仍然盘着腿收拾地上的颜料，袍子和毯子都要洗了，胡子和头发也要洗，不然干掉就会变成一缕一缕的，想到这里他捏捏巴基的小腿，在他把眼睛转过来的时候说：“我们去洗个澡？”

小屋隔壁搭了一个简易的小浴室，热水可以从软管捅刀上方的水箱里，然后从喷头里漏下来，但那个实用性也不大，通常是史蒂夫回来累得要死的时候才用一用，有阳光的地方才叫美妙呢，湖水在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮，表层是烫的，但是脚一探进去就发现底下的奥妙，史蒂夫不让巴基下到过深的地方，自己脱了衣服扎进水里，水流滑过肌肉的纹理，又汇聚在下巴上滴滴答答地砸回水面形成细微的涟漪。水里的鱼沉寂了一个冬天之后都活泛起来，史蒂夫说要抓一条晚上炖鱼汤喝，但是鱼类如此狡猾，几次从他的手里脱手而去，摆动的鱼尾还甩了他一脸水珠子。再加上巴基一直在旁边看热闹，往他身上撩水花玩儿，史蒂夫整个人都湿透了，他洗干净胡子又洗了衣服，赤条条地从湖里走上来，巴基被太阳晃了眼，回过神来的时候正巧跟大家伙打了个照面，冲着史蒂夫挑了一下眉毛。

幸好袍子足够宽大，裹上之后底下什么都看不见。史蒂夫在湖边选了两棵树，在树干上绑了一张吊床，他坐在吊床上，来回晃动着绳子，让自己的大家伙在巴基的手心里和嘴里来回地滑动。史蒂夫一开始担心绳子会断，但是巴基张着嘴威胁性地看着他，不肯放他走，从他的角度看下去，能看见巴基裸露的锁骨和挺起来的肚子，整个人散发着丰腴的奶香。然后他停下来，神情古怪地退后，手上嘴边还沾着没有擦干净的白浊，巴基的眉毛皱在一起：“史蒂夫，他在动。”

他真的在动。史蒂夫小心翼翼地把手贴上去，好像巴基的肚子是个一戳就破的气球，手指僵硬而期待，小家伙在里面翻滚着，轻微地把肚皮顶起来一点点，就刚好碰到史蒂夫的掌心，他几乎是要像一个第一次吃到糖的孩子那样尖叫起来了：“他真的在动！”

巴基无奈地看着他。大概新手爸爸的智商都会下降的。

又过了一个月，史蒂夫就开始着手准备给孩子的各种玩意儿了。虽然特查拉已经让人准备了齐全的婴儿用具（当然，他也是在自己未来可能会跟王后孕育的孩子做准备，虽然在瓦坎达开放之后王后每天忙的要死，但是特查拉依然快乐地把这一天提上了日程），但是史蒂夫还是想自己做一些。

他刚开始做木匠的时候很不熟练，毕竟隔行如隔山，他哐哐哐地拿斧子劈完了木头之后坐在木头堆里茫然了好一阵，挑挑拣拣地翻出几块颜色相近的，先刨干净表层的木屑和木刺，巴基捧着一本关于基础木工的书坐在旁边的阴凉地方，手边放着加了薄荷叶的水，史蒂夫渴的时候就可以过来喝，然后就着清凉的余韵交换一个吻，巴基胡乱地指挥着，就照着书上的念，他们打算做一个秋千，放在屋子门前的草地上，这样那些瓦坎达当地的小孩子过来的时候也可以在上面玩。前一天晚上两个人在被窝里讨论了很久，史蒂夫更喜欢小木马，漆上亮闪闪的油漆，哪个男孩的小时候没有一架漂亮的小木马呢，骑上去就觉得自己好像是个威风凛凛的军官，指挥着千军万马往前冲。

最终还是考虑到孩子太小，要玩小木马至少要等到他/她(他们下个月就能知道是男孩还是女孩了)开始学习走路才行。秋千就不一样，秋千美妙得要命。巴基当然看出来这会儿他脸上莫名其妙出现的红色是怎么回事，于是轻轻给了他一肘子。

让巴基觉得欣慰的是他的肚子一直不算太大，史蒂夫还为此担忧过，怕小崽子是营养不良。但是苏睿说孩子很健康，保持自然就好，巴基是男性Omega，本来就会比女性分娩更加困难一点，要是胎儿太大了，可能会无法顺产。

但是，他老是半夜被饿醒也是真事，轻手轻脚地下床找吃的，史蒂夫怕他摔倒，把吃饭的桌子换成了一张可以折叠的，不用的时候就叠起来靠在墙边，地上铺上厚厚的羊毛地毯，这样就算穿着睡衣光着脚下地也不会着凉。他咔嚓咔嚓地吃着碗里的水果麦片或者别的什么东西的时候史蒂夫就翻个身，迷迷糊糊地问一句“巴基？”他也不放下碗，凑过去在他脸上印上一个吻。史蒂夫闭着眼睛找他的手，摸到了就握紧扣紧了塞进被子里捂着，其实也没那么冷，但是他乐意。

然而最终结果反倒是史蒂夫病了，有点蔫巴巴的，他都这么多年没经历过感冒发烧了，一旦开始就有点猝不及防。巴基琢磨着应该是白天在太阳下晒着流了太多的汗，进入深秋之后，一到太阳下山气温就下降得非常快，史蒂夫肯定是在一热一冷的夹击里不幸被击中了。他在早上就趴在被窝里闭着眼睛哼哼，巴基原本以为他只是想赖床，于是先起来炖了牛奶又烤了新鲜的全麦面包，直到他洗干净苹果，把果肉切成一小块一小块的，并把它塞进史蒂夫嘴里的时候，他才意识到他在发烫。哦，天哪。

那一个早上史蒂夫的鼻子都被堵塞着，说话瓮声瓮气的，他不得不在兜里塞上一块手帕，在实验室的床上平躺下来的时候还带着不自觉的紧绷感。他朝巴基抱怨道：“我讨厌生病。”他们隔着玻璃说话，即使巴基觉得大家都有一点反应过度，把他保护得太好了（没办法，特查拉说，你是我接触到的第一个怀孕的Omega，苏睿表示赞同，我们不得不谨慎一点Barnes。）他们看起来就像是霍乱时期的爱情里的男女主人公，史蒂夫的鼻子塞得厉害，不得不用嘴巴呼吸，巴基意识到这还是他第一次离生病的史蒂夫这么远，床边的那个位置，在他挨针时握紧他的手的那个位置才是属于他的。感觉到了他失落焦躁的情绪，史蒂夫适当地放出了一些安抚性的信息素，巴基看见他手臂上凸出来的青色的血管，他刚刚被抽取了一小管血液——苏睿保证它会被销毁，乱七八糟的数据流显示在屏幕上，他们看不懂。

巴基的担心是必要的。因为谁都不清楚血清的成分，厄金斯博士离开得猝不及防，只留下一个奇迹。时间已经过去了七十多年，副作用是悬在头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，并不知道结果如何。

史蒂夫对于生病和抱着一堆药回家这种事情生疏了不少，小小的药丸摊在手里，竟然让超级士兵有了洪水猛兽一样的恐惧感，好在巴基在出门前顺手抓了把糖塞在兜里，忽悠着说一口吃药一口吃糖，年纪越大就越幼稚，史蒂夫吃完药之后的眉毛皱得能夹死苍蝇，整张脸都皱巴巴的，像个小苦瓜。

他们就坐在医疗室的外面，长廊上空无一人，透过玻璃幕墙可以看见市中心充满科技感的房屋，和远处起伏的山脉，如同两个人安静平稳的呼吸声。苏睿没有经过训练，脚步声清晰，巴基倏地握紧了他的手。

史蒂夫用大拇指在他的掌心挠痒痒，一遍又一遍地摸索着上面斑驳的掌纹。

生老病死，人生常态。

史蒂夫的血清是在逐渐失效，从今天开始，他会慢慢地老去，长出皱纹，长出白发，掉光牙齿，而巴基的衰老速度可能会比他要更快一点，他们会真的像普通人一样，一起老去，一起死去，一起化为灰烬，一起被撒在土壤里，上面要栽两棵意大利柏树，在每一个春天生生不息，用每一片叶子来呼唤对方的姓名。

“血清逐渐失效是必然的，”苏睿说，“但是不会那么快，你们还有很长很长很长的时间，比未来还要长九十九秒。”

史蒂夫好奇地问：“为什么是九十九秒？”

“我编的。”两个人都一愣，苏睿快速撤退，她整理完实验室，转眼间就到了门口，扒在门框上，“我猜，九十九秒钟够你们在落日下接一个吻了。”

于是他们接吻。史蒂夫还感冒着呢，不想传染给巴基，于是他们隔着两只交叠的手掌接吻，为了落日，为了新生。


End file.
